1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to additives useful for reducing the concentration of hydrogen sulfide in hydrocarbons. The invention particularly relates to additives that are a system of components and their use in hydrocarbons to scavenge hydrogen sulfide.
2. Background of the Art
Hydrocarbons, such as crude oil, may contain acids in several forms. These acids may be mineral acids such as hydrochloric and phosphoric acids. A common inorganic acid found in hydrocarbons is hydrogen sulfide and various oxidized forms of hydrogen sulfide such as sulfuric acid.
Hydrogen sulfide is both toxic and corrosive. Neither of these properties is usually desirable in hydrocarbons.
Hydrogen sulfide may be present when crude oil is produced from an oil well. It may also be present or created by decomposition of other sulfur containing compounds during a refining process. If not removed, generally by scavenging, it may still be present after refining in hydrocarbon products ranging from light lubricating oils to fuels to heavy fuels to bitumen. It would therefor be desirable in the art of producing and refining hydrocarbons to reduce or remove hydrogen sulfide from the hydrocarbons.